L, Light, and BB's adventures: Babysitting?
by animeandmanga4evr
Summary: When Matsuda needs someone to babysit his younger sibling, Light volunteers himself and L. BB and Matt are dragged in as well. With a mystery child to take care of and Matt's sudden strange behavior, can they manage to take care of the child? And is the child really a 'little kid? Read inside to find out! Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... First try at a Death Note fic... Let's hope it goes well. **

**Rated T for: BB's violent/strange behavior, Matt's future intense moments, and my peace of mind. Oh, and not to mention BB's intentional OOCness. :P**

**Disclamer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. If I did, BB would of been added to the storyline and there would be more fighting between L and Light. :3**

Chapter One: Matsuda's little genius

It was a normal evening, the Taskforce was busy and so was L. The young detective somehow got roped into helping Light babysit for Matsuda. Both were allowed to choose one freind, so Light thought it was only fair that L got to choose both. His choices? Beyond Birthday and Matt. Mello was to unpredictable, so who knows what would happen if the kid took his chocolate. L was silent the whole walk to the house, unlike Matt and BB, who were arguing about which game was better. L bumped into Light as he was staring off into space again. "Law- er, L! Watch where your going, would ya? You almost knocked Light down!" yelled BB.

***L point of veiw***

I wonder, why did Light ask me to help him? He could of asked Misa-Misa, but instead he had to interrupt me as I was getting close to figuring out a new suspect. Hm... Matsuda said we had to babysit his younger sibling... now what was its name? I can't seem to recall him giving us an age. Now that I think about it, I don't think he even gave us a name or face. Light surely didn't tell us anything. I'm pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of BB yelling. I sigh. He's yelling at me and I have no clue what he said. "I'm sorry, BB, what were you saying?" I ask. "Nevermind that, Ryuzaki. We're here." Light tells me. I look up to find a nice looking house. "So Yagami," I hear Matt say, "Did Matsuda tell you anything about this kid?" We all look over at Light expectantly. He's pulling scrap paper from his pocket, so he must have at least a name. "Ok, his note says 'Younger sister, maturity of 6 years. Tell Ryuzaki her I.Q is over 9000, so she won't be very boring. Make sure she eats, plenty of food and sweets for you guys too. Thanks for watching her, I owe you big time! -Matsuda'" Light finishes, handing Matt the note. "Well well well, looks like you have some competition for highest I.Q level, L. Maturity of 6 years? I guess he means six years old? 'Plenty of food and sweets'... nice, think Matsuda has a Wii?" Matt says curiously. I shrug and glance at the note as BB grabs for it. "Well, Light, you just gonna stand there or are you going to knock on the door? It's originaly supposed to be you so, yeah." BB concludes, bowing at the door. Light brushed past him and stood infront of the door. Matt and I stand by his side while BB lingers behind us. Light knocks on the door three times before we hear footsteps. By the sound they're making, I'd say they're wearing boots. The door opens, and we gape at the sight before us.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger! Now you have to wait for the second chapter to find out what they see! Sorry if anyone is to OOC, just let me know and I'll try to fix it. Lol, did anyone catch the Dragonball Z reference? "It's over 9000". Ah well, I'm trying. R&R, please and thanks! Any and all flames will be read by Beyond Birthday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, except Dark****Wing. If I owned the series, there would be more fight scenes between L and Light. :3**

Chapter Two: Half-Dead Crossbreed?

*Light POV*

I start to knock a fourth time, but the door opens and I stop myself. I can't believe what's on the other side. "Hai? Oh, what're you doing here? Matsu isn't here, if your lookin for him." says a very familiar girl. She's about 5" 2', wearing an orange and red longsleve turtle neck, black gloves, pink and green tights, a black panda choker, and uh... monkey shorts? Her dark blue bangs cover most, if not all, of her face and the color reminds me stangely enough of Ryuk. "Eh? Whadda mean, 'What are we doing here?', Matsuda told us to babysit for him!" says Matt. She looks at the three of us (I think) and waves us inside. Matt brushes past me and takes the lead as we follow this girl. She points out the main rooms of the house, and as we pass by the rooms I can't shake the feeling that I've been here before. _Oh yeah, I was here when dad recruted Matsuda. She wasn't here last time, though. Where's the kid? We haven't passed the little kid yet... what's with this girl? _I shake away my thoughts and tell myself that she probably just watched over the house, waiting for us to get here. _Then why didn't Matsuda just ask her to watch the kid?_ I sigh and start paying closer attention to what she's saying. "On the left is my room, and over there is a room for you guys. Here's the kitchen, and this is the living room." she finishes as we walk into said room. She sits on the couch and that's when i notice that she's been holding a Wii remote the whole time. She started playing some foriegn game, and we stood there for a few minutes. I could tell Matt was getting impatient, because he was shifting from one foot to the other. A glance to my left showed that L was staring intently at her. I wonder if she looked familiar to him as well? I look behind me and I'm surprised when I don't see BB. "He didn't enter the house, I think he muttered something about having something to do and being back in a bit. Maybe he's nervous that we would leave him alone with the child?" L silently says to us. I nod in agreement. Matt's eyebrows twitch and he looks like he's about to snap. "Who's nervous about being left alone?" she says suddenly. "Huh?!" Matt gasps.

*Dark Wings POV*

I mentally rolled my eyes. "I said, Who was nervous about being left alone?" I try to keep the impatience out of my voice. I hear the red-head, Matt I think is his name, whisper back to Light, and my ulta-sensitive hearing kicks in. 'How did she know that? Ryuzaki barely even made a noise, even you had to strain to hear him!' he whispered. I grin, but luckily I timed it so that it looked like I was smiling from completing the level. Wouldn't they like to know why I can hear them? Yes...maybe I should tell them. It might make all of this babysitting thing much easier, but I think I'll just freak them out for awhile. "Hm... I guess you would like to know, Bey-Day." The spiky-haired boy's eyes wided even more. "Well, I would tell you, but you should already know, remember?" I say, raising my eyebrows, not that he could see them anyways. So he's going to play stupid, is he? Fine then, if he wants to be stupid and ignore me, he's gonna pay the price. He appears to be confused, so Im guessing he forgot about me. How typical of him. He always was good for forgetting stuff. "Don't you remember, Bey-Day? I told you when we became roomates at Whammy's. 'Poor you,' I said, 'You got stuck with the devil child' I told you." I say, pushing my long dark-blue bangs out of my face, turning to see his face clearly. We lock eyes, and I instantly regret saying anything. All I can do is stare as I imagine what the boy is thinking. _What if he thinks I'm a cosplay nerd? What if they start screaming in fear? What if, What if... What if they try to harm me? _I start breathing faster as I force his name to appear infront of me. _L... Ryuu-Ryuzaki... wait... L?! _ I turn my head to the side slightly, and I remember. "L Ryuzaki, top genius boy from Whammy's, your succsessors are Matt Jeevas, Mello Keehl, and Near River. Worked on the BB murder crimes, faked his execution and smuggled said boy out of jail two years later, one of the two people besides himself that knows his real name. High blood sugar levels, obsession of strawberries, a consistant urge to always be right, and second highest IQ in Japan and England." I say, now turning towards Matt, who along with Light and L, are staring at my odd discoloration. "Matt Jeeves, fourth highest IQ from Whammy's house, third sucessor to L. always seen with orange tinted goggles and a gun, Mello's only actual friend. Wastes most of his cash on video games or chocolate for Mello. Favorite video game is Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2, always plays as Freeza or Android 17. Secretly loves the show 'My Little Pony' and always makes sure to watch new episodes with Mello. Favorite pony is Dr. Whooves." I say, stopping to catch my breath. Matt is flustered, and I feel kinda bad about revealing his big secret. Light is snickering at Matt, so I decide that I'll up my game and reveal most of his dark secrets. Clipping my bangs out of my face for the moment, I turn and smile- well, more like a devious smirk i guess. "And lastly, Light Yagami." I begin, stopping his laughter and watching him stare. I can only imagine what he's thinking. "Or, Raito, if you prefer." I say, letting his nickname roll off my tounge, hoping to freak him out. After all, only big brother knows that nickname. "Raito Light Yagami. You were the braniac, always top grades, yet still very popular. You were specially chosen for your grades during college to represent your year, looks like all that cram school paid off, eh? Let's see... Oh, you spent most of your time up in your room, with *ahem* Ryuu, you love writing, and I know your darkest secrets that the taskforce would kill to get their hands on." I conclude, smiling innocently. As they all stare at eachother, I pause my game. I sigh, 'Better now then never, I suppose.' Turning off the system, I stand up and brush off my shorts. "I suppose you all want to know how I know all this and more about you, don'tyou?" I ask, turning to face them. "My name is Hanshi Zasshu, but you can call me by my brother's nickname for me, Dark Wing." I finnish, holding out my light-blue hand. "Half-Dead Crossbreed is your name? Why's that?" Matt asks, all impatience gone. "Because she's the result of Death and Pureity. She's a Shinigami child." Says a voice behind them.

**Yaay second chapter! Sorry for all of you who might of been waiting, I'm trying to make longer chapters, so please don't be mad for the long delay. Some tiny spoilers, but nothing major. Ok, show of hands, who thought Dark****Wing was going to be Ryuk's daughter? Ah, well, I was thinking about doing that, but I didn't wanna lose any fans too soon. ^_^ R&R please and thanks, should get more funny soon!**


End file.
